


Training Gone Wrong

by Kisuru



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Inanimate Object Porn, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Magic, Object Insertion, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ribbons, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Like always, Mami is a dedicated magical girl willing to refine her craft. Yet she gets in over her own head when she practices too hard and her ribbons go out of control. Taking a bath may not have been the best idea after all—or was it?





	Training Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



After Mami branded her ribbon attack “Regale,” the second step was to train herself to handle them properly. The task wasn’t as simple as it first appeared. Using a magical girl’s power, even if that power was hers, meant using fine motor-control, finesse and coordination.  
  
So soon after the accident, she wasn’t that skilled. Especially after the accident, she was still working on feeling as though everything wasn’t her own fault.  
  
Mami hadn’t always been blessed with those traits. Watching magical girls on TV looked so incredibly effortless. But when she had tried to reenact magical girl scenes—waving around a flimsy stick, jumping around, or yelling attack names—she made plenty of mistakes.  The same was true of her clumsy efforts as a new magical girl.  
  
“You can do it, Regale,” she told the yellow ribbons.  
  
The ribbons were an aspect of her original magical ability, and she had full will of when they weaved from her skin. When she commended them to take off, they zipped from her clothes at a breakneck pace and flopped in the wind. They lacked direction, and as she instructed them with her hands to offer them a semblance of swiftness, they bumped into each other or the objects nearest.  
  
Eventually, the ribbons from her clothes followed her instructions. The ribbons she released into thin air were another story entirely. They refused to obey her.  
  
No matter how many times she flicked her wrists, or called out to them, or even sent them flying after a bullet aimed a witch’s head, they detached from her will. Mami didn’t know what that said about her. She accepted that summoning ribbons from her magical girl costume was easier. However, Mami could not afford to simply rely on the functionality of her costume alone. Technically, they should be more durable than the ones on her clothes.  
  
In this way, Mami’s frustration increased.  
  
“No magical girl worth her weight in gold cuts corners, though,” Mami sighed regretfully. She stared up at the ceiling. Perspiration dotted her forehead, hands damp.  
  
She had been working too long without rest; the sky was pitch-black outside the living room window. A shower was in order. Mami sighed at thought, nodding.  
  
Perhaps a public bath would be the way to calm herself. Meeting people at the bath was another way for her to interact with others. Sadly, though, she wasn’t in the mood to tread outside; the ribbon training exhausted her too much. So, she would have to run the bath at home.  
  
Mami gathered her clothes and towel and set them down in their respective spots. She filled the tub with hot water and sank in. The steamy water washed over her skin. The green minerals and bath salts soaked into the crevices and muscles of her skin in gentle currents each time she slightly splashed. She murmured pleasantly, the water draining the stresses and costs of her daily life.  
  
“This is the life,” Mami said. “It’s simple things like this that make life worth living. A magical girl can’t be too focused on herself not to notice the rest of the world.”  
  
Now that the tension in her hands was lessened, Mami wondered if she should go for one more chance. After all, what else did she have to lose? This time it was for fun.  
  
“ _Regale_!”  
  
The ribbons materialized, and they zoomed around above her head. They buzzed and hissed, her magic crackling alongside the accompaniment of water.  
  
To her shock, Mami noticed something amiss from their normal behavior; they didn’t strike the window above her, or attack anything. Warily, she watched them bob in the air. Perhaps she had finally done something right!  
  
Before she could process their abnormal actions fully, however, one of the ribbons dived into the water with a small splash. The ribbon circled her right breast and clung onto her skin due to the water logging its soft fabric.  
  
Mami blinked at the ribbon floating next to her. “That’s a problem.” She had channeled something vital in her magic to make this happen, so she was more determined than ever. “Now, don’t do that. You can’t attack me.” She cupped it with her hand and tried to tug it away, but the ribbon refused to let go. Why they were doing it today was a mystery. This was a peaceful situation, but what would they do if she was in the middle of a brutal fight with a witch? “Are you attracted to me because of the magic inside me? Still, that’s another step backward.”  
  
Squeezing, the ribbon responded with a tighter grip. Shaking her head, she was about to return them, but another ribbon dived in. This time the ribbon slithered around the curve of her left breast. Carefully, the ribbon grabbed her breast and lifted it up. The material rubbed against the nubs of pink nipples. Under the pressure of the warm water, the sensation was especially sensitive.  
  
Mami gasped. Her cheeks turned a deep red, and it was only partially the hot water that caused it. “I said, stop.”  
  
Alarmed, Mami crawled to a stand in the square-sized tub, water falling over the edge of the tub on the tiled floor. But the reaction wasn’t what she anticipated; at this, the ribbons honed in on her, and the dashed at her, wrapping themselves around her stomach, neck, legs, and thick hips, pinning her to the spot she stood in.  
  
“I didn’t tell you to. . . .”  
  
The stiff ribbons restricted her movements. She struggled to break free but it was fruitless. They relentlessly rubbed against her body, rapidly thrumming, sending shivers up and down Mami’s spine. Her skin prickled at the combination of magic and slick skin. Water streamed down from her shoulders, and the ribbons only used to their advantage, catching the droplets as they fell.  
  
Mami’s arms were lifted above her head. The ribbons at her breasts bounced, kneading them, stroking them like beautiful pearls. Each second the ribbons were stuck to the contours of her bare flesh and filled themselves to perfectly align to her slender frame, Mami warmed up even hotter than the water temperature was set to.  
  
Another ribbon materialized. Immediately, it slithered down her body towards her pubic hairs. The ribbon ruffled her golden pubic hairs, traveling south. The ribbon skirted her sensitive groin, and the ribbons around her hips widened her legs with a jerk. Mami feared she would collapse backwards, but the ribbons held her up like a wall, and she gasped at their strength.  
  
A sensitive jolt traveled up her abdomen as it stroked her. The ribbon softly flicked at her clit. Little sparks amplified the delicious friction, making Mami squirm and tingle.  
  
Mami’s eyes widened. She panted. Her head leaned back against the sturdy ribbons guiding the nape of her neck and looped around the bun of her tied-up drilled hair. Her knees quivered farther apart. Her knees buckled, and the ribbons kept her at bay. She knew she should get out of this, somehow, but with every strip of ribbon which fondled and chafed her perky nipples and raked her stomach, she didn’t know how to escape, and her body was involuntarily flustered at their ruthless whim.  
  
Then, the lower ribbon shifted more decisively. It prodded at the folds of her labia and nudged at her slit for entrance. Slowly, it pushed itself inside of her. The steam seemed to rise above her and obscure her view—the window, the ceiling, the door that she could leave through—and all she could feel were its vibrations.  
  
“No, wait!” Mami pleaded. “Don’t go in there—“  
  
The triangular tip of the ribbon inserted itself between her slit, and she gasped, the soft material inching inside of her. She bucked her hips. The ribbon around her hips purchased itself on the curve of her inner thigh to keep her from shutting her legs and pinched her skin.  
  
Mami’s inner walls clenched the ribbon. It sailed deeper and deeper with each snap of its fabric on her skin. It was a strange sensation: the ribbon was soft, smooth, and desperate. She rolled of hips in time to its rhythm, breath ragged while she endured it ravishing her to its own pace.  
  
The ribbon pounded into her. Mami still manage to kick up water in her feverish haze. Due to the bath water, the ribbons didn’t have any trouble gliding on her still.  
  
She wasn’t sure what it was. Perhaps it was her body’s complete focus on the task, or her mental thoughts that it was impossible to stop them, but the ribbon snapped in front of her. It waved, movements adding more urge to their connection, the ribbon stretching to its limit.  
  
Gradually, the ribbons hardened. They were still soft, but they were heavier in her body. If it wasn’t possible before, she could feel the ribbon moving inside of her, the girth of it and ebb of its power. The fabric caressed her inner walls, ring of muscles now spasming.  
  
She moaned, voice hoarse from a long day of training. While the vibrations of the ribbons found each sweet spot in front of her, her legs wobbled. Her hips raised as she gained some control. Mami forced her hands to bow from above her head. She gripped onto the edge of the tub and held on, nailing denting where she dug into it.  
  
While she did this, a ribbon dropped from her upper back and thrust into her backside. Startled, Mami whimpered, chastising herself for having dropped her guard for a split second. The ribbons lifted her off the ground for the ribbon’s access, and the ribbon squelched as it trashed in and likewise pumped into her from behind. With both ribbons inside of her, hard and fast and helpless to stop them, Mami’s body felt buzzed and overstimulated.  
  
Soon enough, the flash of an orgasm slammed into her. The shadows of the ribbons against the fog, her own cloudy mind, and the unbearable heat pushed her over the threshold. She felt like she was underwater due to the pressure and attention she was receiving like this—lighter, less focused on her failures and more on how her body hummed—brilliant flash of pleasure pulsing in her.  
  
Carefully, the ribbons released her and allowed her to fall backward. The ribbons unbound her wrists and legs, leaving imprints and bruises in their wake. Recoiling, they removed themselves from her body, and without her commanding them, they disappeared before her eyes.  
  
Mami sagged against the back of the tub and slipped back into the water. The water was cooler, now, but nonetheless still warm. Her heartbeat raced in her ears. She was even more worked up than she had been before her shower. Her skin coursed with adrenaline.  
  
Oddly, though, she wasn’t tense like she had been. Mami didn’t process that while she came back to earth.  
  
That day, Tomoe Mami learned a valuable lesson. It was imperative for a magical girl to relax and not overstrain herself. Otherwise, her training would be exhausting.


End file.
